<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>destiny by lindsay23333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329499">destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333'>lindsay23333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>双飞组，ooc</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>荷兰，美丽和平的小镇在太阳升起时复苏，空气中充满了朝阳和着郁金香的味道，让人的身心十分舒适。傍水的居民区已经开始活动，女佣穿上了繁琐的裙子开始为自己的主人准备早餐，码头上已经有了人来人往的声音，海浪拍打在码头发出啪啪的响声，几只海鸟停在船桅上等待打鱼的渔夫出海为它们带来丰盛的早餐。<br/>一片繁忙中，小镇彻底苏醒了，远处洁白的风车开始转动，底下的磨坊机器中撒出金黄的谷物，一切都如平时一样悠闲地运转，平静的小镇依旧没有任何波澜。</p><p>面包店里穿出了诱人的香气，这家面包店的老板也起床开始做生意。他家的面包是这个小镇上的一绝，他的女儿更是小镇上亮丽的风景线。<br/>安吉拉打开招牌迎接早晨的第一位客人，金环个阳光洒在她金色的发丝上反着光，蓝色的眼睛比荷兰的天空更加生动，面包得气息沾满了她的全身，她比面包还要秀色可餐。精致的脸上没有一丝瑕疵，光滑的手臂拿着竹竿将店铺的面板升起，open的字样出现在了玻璃门上，安吉拉扬起比朝阳还要温暖的笑容面对街上的人来人往，等待着今天的第一位客人。<br/>她总是如此富有活力，她的身上总是残留着面包的芳香。<br/>让人流连忘返。</p><p>法拉抓了抓自己蓬乱的头发从船舱走到甲板上，海鸟在船桅上好奇的盯着她蓬乱的头发，似乎想从中找到清晨的第一份早餐，法拉面对着码头富有朝气的小镇打了一个很大的哈欠，她把身子倚在栏杆上睡眼惺忪的看着眼前近在咫尺的小镇。<br/>她是一名探险家，正在出海寻找命运的宝藏。<br/>法拉已经不知道自己在大海上带来了多少天，前几天他们遇到了不小的风暴，船只受到了很大的损害，船长对他们这些乘客说要在这个小镇逗留几天，不但要把船修好，还要弄一些补给。他可不想自己的客人都得败血病死在海上。</p><p>法拉看着小镇，她在“回去睡觉”与“下船看看”只见犹豫再三，最终选择了下船看看，摸着兜里不多的硬币，法拉决定把这些钱都花在陆地上吃顿好的，谁知道这次起航他们多久才能再次见到陆地，而且她已经受够了没完没了的鱼虾和罐装食品。</p><p>小镇的空气中带着郁金香的气味，在码头继续向里走有一片郁金香田，种植在磨坊边缘，据说那间磨坊也属于面包店老板，他家算是比较富裕。</p><p>穷的响叮当的法拉在街上走舍，领略着荷兰小镇的乡土人情，在他们的船停靠的边缘许多渔民的小船已经准备出海，今天风和日丽，海水平静，码头边的水像镜子一样，清澈透明，没有一丝波澜。打量着四周正在开门的饭店，法拉决定去喝一杯咖啡，她其实并不是很喜欢咖啡，但现在她困的要命，只能用咖啡来提提神。<br/>手中拿着刚在店里买的黑咖啡，苦涩的味道让法拉的脸皱成了一团，不过混沌的大脑在苦味的冲击下有了一丝的清明。她已经有数月没有喝过咖啡，也有数月没有下过船，平稳的地面对她来说有点像是摇晃的车厢，她像个醉汉一样晃晃当当。<br/>“要不要来块面包，新出炉的哦”甜美的声音在耳边响起，带着面包甜腻的香气。法拉揉了揉眼睛向身边看去，金黄色的安吉拉微笑的站在面包店的门口，穿着洁白的围裙，身上有着面包诱人的芳香，头发像刚出炉的牛角面包一样金黄。<br/>“哦...”法拉下意识站直了身子<br/>“真是个漂亮的姑娘”她想着。</p><p>迷迷糊糊的跟着安吉拉进了面包店，玲琅满目的面包让法拉一时无法选择，选择困难症发作的她求助似的看向安吉拉，安吉拉先是疑惑的看了她一眼，随后微笑，为她端出了刚刚烤好的泡芙。金黄色的泡芙中间能看见白色的奶油，泡芙蓬松的壳上还冒着热气。<br/>“泡芙或者是牛角面包，都是新鲜出炉的，不过我推荐牛角面包，对于很久没好好吃过饭的人来说舒服一些”安吉拉把牛角面包摆在了法拉眼前。<br/>“你怎么知道我很久没有吃过早饭？”法拉又抿了一口咖啡，苦的皱了皱眉头。<br/>“你的衣服”安吉拉指了指法拉皱皱巴巴的衣服“而且你身上带着海腥味，应该是这边船上的乘客，而且你的长相也不是本地人。”<br/>法拉下意识抬起胳膊看了一眼自己小麦色的皮肤。<br/>“很帅气”安吉拉微笑，法拉一时竟然红了脸。<br/>“你就在这里吃吧，那边有桌子”安吉拉指了指角落，那里有两张桌子，阳光正好，从玻璃窗能够看见广袤的大海。<br/>“一个牛角面包两个铜币，因为你是今天的第一位客人所以算你半价”安吉拉冲法拉眨了眨眼睛。<br/>“哦....谢谢”法拉呆呆的回答。</p><p>刚刚出炉的牛角面包带着热气，金黄色的外壳酥脆，里面的面包蓬松柔软，竟然给人入口即化的感觉，淡淡的奶油香味停留在唇齿间久久不散。很久没有吃过软面包的法拉迅速地干掉了两个，口袋里剩下不多的钱币止住了她继续吃下去的欲望。<br/>“谢谢你的面包，非常好吃”法拉又灌了一口咖啡，想将已经被勾起的馋虫压下去。<br/>“这些面包是店里的新品，你拿去试吃吧”安吉拉递过来一个袋子。<br/>“你们的船似乎不是明天走，如果可以的话明天告诉我这些新品的感想吧”<br/>“真的可以吗？”法拉有些手足无措。<br/>“没问题的，送给你了，你今天真幸运，不但是第一个客人而且赶上了新品上架，希望你的好运一直伴随着你”<br/>拿着面包离开，安吉拉在店里冲法拉挥着手，法拉晕晕乎乎的回到船上，刚才经历的一切像是一场香甜的梦，美味的面包，美丽的安吉拉。法拉回到自己的房间倒在床上，她打开安吉拉给她的口袋，里面是很平常的红豆面包。<br/>“真是个美丽善良的人”法拉露出一个了然的微笑，她张口咬了一口热腾腾的红豆面包。</p><p>深夜，法拉依旧没有入睡，她眺望着远方的大海，黑夜的大海深邃的可怕，纯黑色的海水像墨汁一样被风吹着拍打着岸边，没有睡意的她来躲桌子边掏出钢笔开始了她新一天的航海日记。<br/>今天依旧没有找到命运的宝藏，但她见到了天使一般美丽善良的人，带着可口的奶油香气，头发像刚出炉的牛角面包般金黄，唇瓣像是红豆面包里的红豆沙。<br/>“不知道吻上去的感觉是不是也想红豆沙一样香甜”法拉想着，随后疯狂的抓了抓脑袋。<br/>“我在想什么啊”她把脑袋砸在了航海日记上，粘了一脸钢笔印子。</p><p>命运的宝藏，这是让各地的探险家都趋之若鹜的存在，但没人知道究竟是什么，有人说是古老王国遗落的黄金，有人说是闪亮的珠宝，有人说是大颗的珍珠，无论是什么，大家都痴迷于它的神秘与珍贵。最近穿出了命运的宝藏在海上的消息，这也是法拉出海的原因，她的家族从母亲那一辈起就在寻找这个宝藏了，但她也不知道自己的母亲安娜究竟有没有找到，因为她在法拉很小的时候就失踪了。<br/>“命运的宝藏对每个人来说都不一样”这是她的母亲曾经对她说过的话。<br/>“这句话是什么意思呢？”法拉百思不得其解。</p><p>第二天一大早，法拉早早的就把邋里邋遢的自己处理的神采奕奕，她穿着笔挺的衣服带着昨天的面包袋子跑去找安吉拉。<br/>“至少今天要问到她的名字”她这么想。<br/>面包店刚刚开业，法拉又是第一位客人，安吉拉首先是惊讶，随后微笑。<br/>“你好好打扮之后能迷倒一干少女”安吉拉调侃。<br/>“那我能迷倒你吗？”法拉眨了眨眼睛<br/>“你可以试试啊”安吉拉用完美的微笑回复了法拉。<br/>“昨天你的面包真的非常好吃，上架的话一定会大卖的”法拉如实相告。<br/>“还有谢谢你，我知道这不是你给我面包的理由。”<br/>“出海的大家都不容易，我只是希望自己的面包能帮助他们驱散疲劳”安吉拉在货架后面开始把面包往外摆。<br/>“你能喜欢真的是太好了”安吉拉的笑容非常感染人心，法拉不由得又红了脸。</p><p>“对了，冒昧的问一下，最近船客非常的多，你们都要去干嘛？”安吉拉感到好奇<br/>“告诉我名字我就告诉你”法拉坏笑。<br/>“真是的，我叫安吉拉”<br/>“我叫法拉，我们出海是为了寻找命运的宝藏”<br/>“命运的宝藏？”安吉拉疑惑<br/>“对，没人知晓的宝藏，对探险家来说是致命的诱惑”<br/>“那我就在这里先祝你顺利了”安吉拉笑着摇了摇头。<br/>“怎么呢？”法拉有些不解。<br/>“可能是我喜欢平静的生活吧，不过我真的很敬佩你们的冒险精神，冒险听起来很刺激啊”<br/>“确实刺激，可是平静的生活也没什么不好”法拉耸肩。</p><p>两人后来又聊了一些有的没的，安吉拉干脆放下手中的活和法拉坐在了一起，她被法拉的话题逗得连连轻笑。<br/>“其实我挺喜欢你的”法拉临走前安吉拉忽然说。<br/>“不过还是祝你顺利吧”安吉拉给了法拉一个蓝色的小风车，法拉愣在了原地，只有手中的风车呼啦作响。</p><p>“安吉拉喜欢我？”法拉在船舱里呆愣，她看着手中的蓝色风车。风车的角落里画着一株黄色郁金香，法拉记得郁金香的花语是爱的表白，但黄色就多了离别的意味。<br/>“可是我还要去寻找宝藏啊”虽然感到可惜，法拉还是将风车插在一边打开了航海日记，但那香甜的气息在脑海中经久不散，无法集中注意力的法拉任命的倒在床上拿起航海日记翻看。</p><p>这本日记是她母亲送给她的，她一直当作珍宝收藏。手指抚摸着烫金的痕迹，法拉轻轻的念了出来<br/>“You are my destiny”<br/>忽然法拉一个鲤鱼打挺坐了起来，她仔细的抚摸着上面的字迹豁然开朗。<br/>“母亲的珍宝是我，所以她才给了我这本日记”法拉将日记捂在胸口<br/>“原来每人的宝藏都不一样是这个意思”她的心中有了断绝。</p><p>第二天一早，法拉下了船，她拿着风车跑到面包店门口却发现并没有开门，打听一番才知道安吉拉去了磨坊。<br/>法拉一路小跑冲进了郁金香的原野，七彩的郁金香迎风绽放。远处洁白的磨坊上，风车随风旋转，安吉拉穿着围裙在磨坊门口眺望，微笑，比阳光温暖，法拉拿着风车从远方跑来，微风吹着淡蓝色纸风车呼啦作响，她走近，将风车交给安吉拉在一片郁金香中说出了她爱的表白<br/>“you are my destiny”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>